suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Tetsugoro Kusabi
Tetsugoro Kusabi (クサビ テツゴロウ, Kusabi Tetsugorō) is a character in The Silver Case and Flower, Sun, and Rain. He is a detective, a founding member of the Heinous Crimes Unit, and the father of Toriko Kusabi. Personality Tetsugoro Kusabi generally talks rudely and coarsely, not giving much regard to what anybody else thinks about him; yet at the same time, he does this with a laid-back attitude that suggests that he isn't very serious about it. Despite his arrogance about his methods, he is a very accomplished detective. He has a soft side for his daughter Toriko, who he cares about deeply. He's also shown to be rather bad at handling money, as midway through the game he begins asking other members of the Unit to lend him 50,000 yen that he needs, which becomes somewhat of a running joke to the point that he's still asking for the money two years later in Flower, Sun, and Rain. Kusabi is close friends with Sumio Kodai, to the point that Tokio Morishima believes Kusabi to be gay, despite being married. While the status of their relationship is unclear, Kusabi does go to great lengths to find Sumio in Flower, Sun, and Rain and speaks with him privately at several points in The Silver Case. Kusabi also takes a liking to Akira, giving him "Big Dick" as an affectionate nickname. Biography In 1979, Kusabi was involved in the event known as The Silver Case, in which Ginji Nakane, chairman of the TRO/CCO Confederation, was assassinated by Kamui Uehara in front of the TV Tower. Publicly, Kusabi arrested Kamui; however, as Kamui was actually killed, it is believed that Kusabi killed Kamui. Yet, Kusabi's personal version of the events maintain that Kusabi merely stood there and watched as Kamui was killed by members of the Confederation. Regardless of the truth, Kusabi was promoted to the Security Department where he remained until 1990, when he becomes one of the founding members of the Heinous Crimes Unit. Four years later, he meets Sumio Kodai, a new recruit to the Unit. They become very close partners. In , while driving through Area E3 late at night, Kusabi is attacked by Ryo Kazan. Kusabi and the Republic security force track Kazan down to the nearby Cauliflower building. The operation culminates in Kusabi shooting Kazan and his associate, Rumi Tohba, to death on the roof of the tower. Two months on from the Cauliflower incident, Kusabi secretly meets his associate, Ryu Munakata, at the Harakiri Batting Center. Munakata warns him that Kamui is going to "make a move". This ends up being metaphorically true, as although Kamui himself remained an empty shell, Ayame Shimohira's actions reignited the idea of Kamui in the public eye of Ward 24. Kusabi spends a while with Sumio doing a stakeout on Chairman Yukimura's house, which pays off when it explodes in . Kusabi investigates into the motives with Akira and discovers that Sumio headed the operation; Kusabi arrests him, but continues to regularly talk to him. During , Kusabi seems to act based off of lots of unknown information that he either has obtained or has had the whole time. Speaking with Shinji Kotobuki on the roof of the precinct, they come to some agreement about how to proceed, after which Kusabi shoots him. Later on, Akira and Sakura Natsume encounter him in the IEDU Building, where he tells them that he plans on "disappearing for a while". After this, Morichika Nakategawa says that should anyone locate Kusabi, they can kill him on site, suggesting that Kusabi is on the run from the law. Kusabi heads into the Ward 24's underground, in which he shoots and kills Kiyoshi Morikawa. He meets up with Akira at the Triangle Towers and explains lots of information about the Silver Case, Kamui and Ward 24. They journey together from the underground to the TV Tower and kill Nezu. Despite Nakategawa's order, Kusabi is shown peacefully chatting at a public cafe in and takes on more missions after the events of The Silver Case, suggesting that he peacefully integrated back into the Heinous Crimes Unit. Peter Bocchwinkur During the events of Flower, Sun, and Rain, Kusabi travels to Lospass Island where he disguises himself as a truck driver named Peter Bocchwinkur (ピーター・ポックウィンクル, Piitaa Pokkuuinkuru). Kusabi, as Bocchwinkur, acts as an agent sent by "The Commission" to meet with searcher Sumio Mondo and direct him to the Flower, Sun, and Rain hotel, where his services have been hired. Bocchwinkur takes some offense to being called a broker by Mondo, explaining, "I just... grease the wheels." The two agree on Bocchwinkur receiving 50,000 yen of Mondo's payment for his mediating, after which Bocchwinkur drives Mondo to the hotel and goes his own way. In the final chapter of the game, Mondo boards an airplane to leave Lospass, where he encounters Bocchwinkur, the only other passenger on board. During the flight, Bocchwinkur recognizes Mondo as another incarnation of Sumio Kodai, who he had been searching for, prompting him to reveal his true identity as Tetsugoro Kusabi. Official Silver Case website description Gallery ''The Silver Case'' FACE KUSABI.png|Transmitter FACE KUSABI BW.png|Parade FACE KUSABI2.png|Placebo Kusabi art.png S0 vs04.png|Lunatics LIFE Cut14.png|Lifecut LIFE Cut49.png LIFE Cut53.png|Tamura O1 13.png|As seen by Tokio ''The 25th Ward'' WO Kusabi.png References Category:Characters in Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise Category:Characters in The 25th Ward: The Silver Case Category:Characters in The Silver Case Category:Detectives Category:Males